Second Star to the Right
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: A little girl named Katy is watching her beloved movie Peter Pan when her father storms into her room in a drunken rage. Will the poor dear fall or will she continue to have faith in her fairytale beliefs? Warning: Abuse. Reviews are appreciated. **Might lengthen the story some more. Let me know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

**"B-b-but…where are going?" **Wendy stuttered.  
><strong>"To never land!"<strong> Peter shouted.  
><strong>"Neverland!"<strong> Wendy sighed dreamily._  
><em>

Katy watched the animation from afar as she peered out from the inside of her bedroom closet. The door had been left ajar when she had fled from her spot in front of the television and she was much too frightened to reach out and close it all the way. A single movement and her cover would be blown. Just two feet from the closet door stood Katy's center of hate and rage. No longer was he the man she knew and loved as a child. He had died right along side his wife, her mother.

The thought of her deceased mother brought grief to her already terrible situation. She hurt, inside and out. The bruises on her arms were symbols of the scars that marked and marred her fragile heart. Years of abuse had ensued soon after her mother's death. Her father had lost all hope in life and sought to drown his sorrow to the bottom of a bottle and forcing poor Katy to raise and teach herself.

Katy's lip quivered as the shadow of her father traveled across the room. Once again he had gone off the deep end and gotten himself drunk as a skunk. His work uniform was disheveled and his usually gelled hair was tussled this way and that. His eyes were glossy and blood shot. With a bottle in his hand he tore through his daughter's room , knocking toys from their shelves and ripping the pop-teen posters from the wall. His odor was foul and holding her breath was all she could do to keep from retching. _Make him go away. Make him go away! Please God make him go away…._

"Kaaaaty!" He slurred. "You little brat…."

She kept her eyes shut, jumping out of her skin as the sound of glass hitting the wooden floor filled her ears. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. If anything her father had destroyed the snow globe her mother had given her at birth. It was one of the very few tokens she had left of her and she had treasured it so dearly.

A single tear grazed her cheek.

"Where are you? Kaaaaaaty!"

She held her breath and counted back from fifty. _He'll go away eventually. Just stay quiet and you wont be found. 50, 49, 48, 47.…_

**"The second star to the right, **  
><strong>shines in the night, for you. <strong>  
><strong>To tell you that the dreams you have planned <strong>  
><strong>really can come true…."<strong>

The music from the television drowned out all other sound. She inwardly sang along to it.

"Kaaaty…Kaaaaty! You little bitch where the fuck are you?"

_The second star on the right…. Go away, go away!_

"I'm going to count to three. If you don't get your ass out here I'm going...I'm going to fucking beat your ass!" Glassy eyes scanned the supposed empty room. They landed on the only part of the room that he had not touched. The closet. He sluggishly sauntered towards it.

…_Shines in the night…. Please don't find me! _

She watched helplessly as the shadow of her father soon covered the stream of light that filtered through the door. Her face paled.

Sure enough the door flew open and Katy's tears fell.

In a flash of yellow light, she could barely make out the shadow of a hand that reached out for her. Expecting her father, she flinched and scurried back, only to find it not possible. The shadowed hand had taken hostage of hers. As her sight began to settle she began to make out a pair of long skinny legs, tan cloth shoes and a little green hat decorated with a red feather.

She looked up and for the first time in years, smiled.

**_Put a smile on your heart,  
>There's no better time to start.<br>Think of all the joy you'll find,  
>when you leave this world behind<br>and bid your fears goodbye._**

"Alright Katy, here we go! Off to Neverland!"


	2. Chapter 2

He was her salvation; her deliverer in green spandex, sporting a matching green hat and a little red feather to top it. His red hair was dark in the mid of the night but Katy was sure that it glowed as beautifully in the sun as his smile did. Those beautiful brown eyes of his twinkled like the stars.

_Is this really happening?_ Was everything she saw before her eyes true?

Katy's heart ascended. It flew higher than she could ever imagine.

Never before in her life had Katy ever known the silky feel of a cloud or the touch of a caring hand in her's. His grip was firm yet gentle,  
>a strange and almost frightening experience in one. The people in her life had never been this perfect blend of reassurance. His hold was strong to ensure her safety yet amiable enough to allow her to soar with her arms stretched wide. She welcomed the breeze that whipped her hair back from her face.<p>

The night was warm and full of stars. As they flew by Katy could have sworn she heard each every little glowing ball of fire singing songs. One in particular stood out the most to her. It was a song of a fawn, lost and alone in the woods. It's mother had been hunted for game and it's father had abandoned it. The fawn remained alone for several days until the leaves of the trees came to life and guided the dear little fawn to the way of the meadow, where there was no hunting and he could reign over this territory as the king of the forest. The stars continued to sing, but only that song stuck to her and soon she found herself humming to its melody.

The boy at her side smiled and she smiled back. If only her rationality would let it be, she would believe, that he truly existed and that her prayers had been answered. Her lip trembled.

"I wish you were real." She said, tears burning at the back of her eyes. "Any moment now I will wake up and you won't be here."

She looked out before her and saw two shinning balls of light; one the moon and the other her beloved Neverland. Around her the world flew by in a flash. City buildings and lights were now nothing but a blur on earth and again Katy's heart ascended. How incredibly real this all seemed; the stars, the wind, even his smile.

"I don't want to wake up." She sniffled as the tears finally fell. "I don't want to go back."

Again he smiled. He pointed in the direction of the two stars before them. "You don't have to." Then pulled her towards him, wrapping both arms around her tiny waist as they flew through the sky. Her back was towards the earth so that her eyes remained locked with this. Oh how beautifully warm and benevolent they were.

This young boy held Katy close, the closest she had even been to a boy. To another personal in all actuality.

"Are you real? Please don't lie." _My heart just couldn't bare it_.

Again she thought, could this all be real? Could she deny the living and beating organ that thumped in his chest? Lord know she didn't want to.

He leaned in close, his lips touching the shell of her ear. "The second star to the right, shines in the night, for you. To tell you that the dreams you have planned really can come true."

A flash of light dominated the world and Katy was forced to shut her eyes.  
>The boy's grip tightened as the wind whipped by them like a storm, roaring in her ears. Her slender hand gripped onto his shirt, and she was instantly filled with dread. The face of her drunken father flashed before her eyes, his arm raised high and the pits of his soulless eyes gazing numbly down at her. She could not stop the images as they bombarded her like pepper spray. Each image more graphic and horrifying than the last. <em>I just wanted it to stop!<em>

It seemed like forever before the wind finally died down. It wasn't until he touched her hand that her grip loosened and she cracked open an eye. It was obvious that her entire being was encased in fear and the boy knew just the thing to take that fear from her.

One at a time he slid a hand from her waist to her shoulder, down to her elbow, then finally to her hand. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her hands grabbed onto his instantly. Her mouth hung open in shock as she looked up at him. She couldn't fly like the boy, didn't he know that?

She shook her head. "Don't let me go. Oh God please don't let go!" _Please, please, please!_

The boy in green spandex grinned a toothy grin. "Never, never." And then he lowered her down.

Her legs kicked out below her. Was there nothing to catch her fall? What was he planning? Katy watched him. She searched his face for answers. If he let her go would she awaken?

The look in his eyes shone brighter than the sun. They caught her interest immediately and knew in an instant that she could trust him. She wasn't sure how but only knew that she had to. And so she did.


End file.
